


Sick Boyfriends

by tezzysaurus



Series: College wasn't so bad [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, ill confession, lil bit of angst, mentions of college, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Youngjae and Junhong have been friends since college and when Youngjae ended up living on his couch, something was going to bring them together.





	Sick Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a friend on discord after looking at a Younglo photo: 
> 
> "why does zelo look like youngjae's rich friend and youngjae his broke freelancing artist best friend who lives on his couch but also knows how to make amazing food so zelo keeps him around also because he loves him too much to let him go"

A day earlier and Youngjae was fighting with his parents about how he was recently fired from his part time job and how his parents didn’t believe he should pursue a career in music. 

He called up Junhong first. Junhong always made time for him, mostly because they didn’t see each other often. 

He sobbed as he held the phone to his ear.

“Junnie,” Youngjae started as he hiccupped, “my parents are kicking me out.”

“Jae no,” Junhong said sadly through the phone, “my couch is always available, sorry I don’t have a spare room.”

“You sure?” Youngjae sniffled as he heard Junhong let out a long sigh before he heard a bark in the background.

“Sorry Mochi’s shouting at me, just pop by tomorrow and I’ll let you in, I have work first thing though so you better hurry or you’ll be locked out all day.”

“Ok.”

This was how he ended up with his head against his best friend’s apartment door, banging his fist against it in a droning tone. 

“Junhong,” Youngjae whined. “Junnie,” he whined again.

The door opened and Youngjae felt himself trip into the apartment before Junhong caught him with his arm.

“You look like shit,” Junhong commented. Youngjae gave the taller male the finger before flopping onto the sofa. 

“I spent all night packing up,” Youngjae muttered into one of the sofa cushions, “It fucking sucked.”

“Wow, that rough?” Junhong asked, playing with Youngjae’s hair. The smaller nodded against the pillow. “Just stay here indefinitely, I don’t mind.”

Youngjae leaned up from his cushion to look the taller male in the eye, narrowing his eyes before tilting his head. 

“Go to sleep, I’m off to work,” Junhong said with one final pat on the head for the younger before exiting the apartment while Youngjae gladly let sleep take him.

 

~

 

He awoke a couple of hours later before he began unpacking a couple of his things. Namely his toothbrush and shampoo. He forgot his fucking toothpaste. Fuck.

“Of course,” Youngjae mumbled to himself before taking stock of what else he’d grabbed. Couple of changes of clothes, a couple of books he was currently reading, his laptop, his microphone. 

Youngjae did covers and original songs on Youtube…which was actually what started the fight with his parents. ‘You’re not making money’ ‘it’s not a real job’. Youngjae groaned at the memory before entering the kitchen and making himself some – he checked the time – lunch. 

He heard the door open before the taller man wandered over and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Smells good,” Junhong hummed before leaving him to cook.

“Aren’t you supposed to be…I don’t know…doing your job?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow, glancing over to where the taller had wandered off to then turning back to the food he was making. 

“I’m on lunch dude,” Junhong said, leaning back on the sofa, “plus I wanted to make sure you weren’t contemplating throwing yourself out of the window.”

“Forgot toothpaste,” Youngjae said, plating up the meal before handing one to Junhong and keeping the other for himself.

“Eh,” Junhong shrugged, “borrow mine.” The taller man took a bite of the food before humming and grinning happily. “Is it wrong I’m kind of glad you got kicked out? Because, dude, I missed your cooking.”

“Nah,” Youngjae sighed before eating his own food, “you’re so busy with work I feel like I barely see you anyway.”

“Hows the Youtube career?” Junhong looked at the smaller man. Youngjae tilted his head from side to side before shrugged.

“Guess it’s alright,” he said, “people like my covers, they like my originals on Soundcloud.”

“Why don’t you just audition for one of these companies?” Junhong asked. 

“Honestly? I can’t be bothered and I like having the creative freedom,” Youngjae shrugged before looking around. “Been meaning to ask but, where’s Mochi?”

Junhong mumbled something in response, causing Youngjae tilt his head and attempt to listen closer.

“What?” Youngjae asked. 

“I said he’s at doggie spa,” Junhong pouted, “I miss my precious boy.”

“Doggie…spa?” Youngjae repeated, “you’re ridiculous and have too much money and time on your hands Choi Junhong.”

“You’re the Youtuber,” Junhong retorted before taking the plates through the kitchen.

“Low blow man,” Youngjae hissed.

“Can you pick Mochi up for me?” Junhong asked, batting his eyelashes at the smaller man while smiling softly.

Youngjae groaned.

“What’s the address?”

 

~

 

Youngjae felt the need to wake up earlier and pack a lunch for Junhong today. As thanks. He remembered how during their college days Youngjae used to cook breakfast and dinner for Junhong all the time, despite him living at home with his parents. 

“Wow for me?” Junhong asked, glancing at the lunchbox on the work top. 

“I guess,” Youngjae shrugged, munching on some waffles he’d toasted for himself. 

“Thanks babe,” Junhong joked, watching Youngjae’s face contort in disgust in response before letting out a laugh. 

“No problem honey, have a good day at work ok?” Youngjae retorted watching Junhong cringe. 

He got a text later that day:

ByZelo: holy crap Jae you’ve out done yourself this time

YjayBaby: thanks babe =P

ByZelo: my secretary just asked if I’m dating, thanks a lot

YjayBaby: lol say yes

ByZelo: just did, showed them a selfie of us together

YjayBaby: which one lmfao

ByZelo: the one from 2 years ago at the party

YjayBaby: fucking burn that shit why the fuck do you still have that?

~

 

This routine continued for a couple of days. Youngjae would cook, walk Mochi, write some lyrics or work on one of his melodies, they’d eat dinner together, talk about Junhong’s day at work and then he’d sleep on Junhong’s couch. 

Today he was walking Mochi in the dog park when he decided to send Junhong a photo to keep him happy while he was in work.

YjayBaby sent a snap.

YjayBaby: jealous?

ByZelo: he’s cheating on me? I’m offended

Youngjae scrunched his nose as his phone before chuckling and recorded a video of Mochi chasing after a ball. He ran around with the small dog for a while, recording another video of him running while the fluffball actually chased after him. 

“Mochi, shall we go home?” Youngjae asked the dog who clearly wasn’t going to respond but he pet him softly before leading him to Junhong’s apartment. His temporary home. He fed the dog a couple of treats before opening his laptop and pulling up the last song he was working on. He sat there for a couple of hours, tweaking the melody and bassline before eventually feeling himself drift off.

When he came to, his laptop was on the floor, lid closed, he had a blanket over him and a pillow underneath his neck. He saw Junhong unpacking some takeout in the kitchen before glancing over at Youngjae.

“Ah, good evening sleeping beauty,” Junhong smiled at him. 

“What time is it?” Youngjae asked, rubbing his eyes before fiddling with the blanket.

“8:30?” Junhong asked, pouting before pulling out his phone and nodding. 

“Shit sorry,” Youngjae said, pulling the blanket off himself and making his way to the kitchen. 

“Don’t be,” Junhong flashed him a warm smile, pulling his arm around him and rubbing his shoulder before pushing a plate towards him. “You should eat something.”

“Good idea,” Youngjae said, practically shoving down his food while the pair talked about how Junhong’s day went in office.

“You know my secretary believed me about the whole dating thing,” Junhong commented. 

Youngjae laughed loudly before covering his mouth then slowly removing his hands away, “yeah, I’m not surprised. People thought we were dating in college.”

“You being clingy never helped,” Junhong stuck his tongue out at the smaller.

“Remember how Daehyun constantly talked about professor Bang?” Youngjae asked, watching the taller man nod, “I text him the other day and turns out they’re married now.”

“What the fuck really?” Junhong’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, almost as shocking as when Jongup told me him and professor Kim actually got it on during college, you know that’s still going too?” Youngjae asked again.

“Wow holy crap, Himchan was kind of obvious about Jongup though, it hurt to be in the same room as them with Jongup’s constant stares towards the dude’s ass,” Junhong whined before burying his face in his hands. 

“Try being the same room as Yongguk and Daehyun and the constant awkward eye contact, I just wanted to kick them into a closet and throw away the key,” Youngjae groaned in response. 

As their food was settling, Youngjae had to admit he felt a bit off.

“I was listening to your melody earlier, you left it on loop when you fell asleep, sounds good,” Junhong commented, smiling at the smaller male who nodded lightly before looking at him, “woah, Jae, you ok? You don’t look good.”

“Wow, thanks,” Youngjae pinched his nose before he felt his world spin and little and he felt his head hit Junhong’s shoulder.

“Youngjae?” He asked, concern in his voice before Youngjae promptly threw up on him. Junhong groaned. “This was a new suit,” Junhong stated, “fuck it,” he picked Youngjae up bridle style before helping him to the bathroom and letting him puke his guts out before going to get changed into some more casual clothes.

 

~

 

Youngjae woke up the next day with a high fever and feeling overall pretty shit in what he could only guess was Junhong’s bed. He saw the man in question walk through in casual clothes, holding a bowl and a cloth before he looked over.

“Hey Jae,” Junhong smiled warmly before brushing some of his hair away from his forehead, “you’re all sweaty ew,” he commented before wetting the cloth and placing it on his head.

“How,” Youngjae felt his throat was all scratchy, “what happened last night?”

“Seemingly you were coming down with something because your food came right back up over my brand new suit,” Junhong said, chuckling to himself before playing with some of the other man’s hair. “Sleeping on the couch mustn’t be doing you any good.”

Youngjae hummed in response before wincing at the pain in his throat. Junhong shushed him before sitting next to him on the bed and holding him close. Youngjae could hear the sound of the man’s heartbeat softly in his chest. He closed his eyes and listened before letting sleep take him again.

 

~

 

The next time Youngjae woke up, it was so Junhong could grab him a glass of water. The glass had a straw in to make it easier for the sick man to drink before Junhong held the glass and helped. 

“Thank you,” Youngjae said softly as Junhong put the glass down before crawling back next to him and cuddling him again. 

“Rest up, I hate seeing you sick,” Junhong muttered something towards the end that Youngjae didn’t quite catch. 

“You know Junhong,” Youngjae started, still quiet.

“Jae, sleep,” Junhong ordered.

“Give me a second I need to ramble,” Youngjae retaliated before Junhong promptly shut up. “You’ve always been here for me and I’ve always had a small crush on you forever but…I thought it’d go away and it never did.”

“Youngjae,” Junhong said before Youngjae continued. 

“I just wanna hold your hand and go grocery shopping with you or I don’t know watch shitty movie marathons on tv while we cuddle,” Youngjae admitted, sighing as he pulled back from his friend, “I’m probably creeping you out huh.”

“You’re sick,” Junhong chuckled before pulling him back and playing with his hair. “We’ll talk more about the shitty movie marathons when you’re better ok?”

“I just…really like you…since you’ve brought me in after the fight I just...” Youngjae didn’t continue anymore before he was promptly sick on Junhong again.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Junhong whined before helping Youngjae to the bathroom.

 

~

 

Youngjae woke up the next morning feel refreshed, there was still very much a lingering sickness but the bulk of it was definitely gone. 

However, when he saw Junhong leaning over the toilet bowl, he had to admit here was a tiny part of him that felt bad.

“Hey buddy,” Youngjae spoke softly, rubbing Junhong’s back as he spewed his guts up. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a drink before leaving it by the side of the toilet. Once Junhong was almost certain he was finished, he sat up and sipped the drink.

“Hey, how’re you?” Junhong asked, coughing a little before smiling. 

“I’m feeling better, bit of a sore throat, but, look at you,” Youngjae sighed, brushing Junhong’s hair away from his eyes before running his hand down his cheek. He felt the sick tall man nuzzle his hand against him.

“I blame you,” Junhong laughed lightly, sighing in relief as the cold tiles of the bathroom wall touched his back.

“Yeah well, I accept blame,” Youngjae laughed before moving to sit next to him and leaning his head against his shoulder. 

“Sick boyfriends, what a way to start a relationship,” Junhong said quietly, chuckling. 

“Is that what we are hmm?” Youngjae turned to him.

“I’d hope so,” Junhong admitted, smiling.

“Fine then, sick boyfriends,” Youngjae concluded. “I’m not kissing you until we’re both completely better though.”

“No,” Junhong scrunched his nose at the idea, “I just threw up, ew.”

“Gross,” Youngjae said before the pair laughed. “Want me to help you to bed?” 

“That’d be great,” Junhong said as Youngjae pulled his arm under him and helped him to the bedroom.

“You’re not gonna spew all over me, right?” Youngjae asked, Junhong shook his head in response before settling under the covers and dragging Youngjae down with him. 

“Not on purpose, maybe as revenge if my aim’s good enough,” Junhong hummed at the end before Youngjae nuzzled up to him. The pair cuddled until Junhong eventually ran back towards the bathroom.


End file.
